


Verify Your Self-Worth Through Commitment

by A_M_Kelley



Series: S.U.R.V.I.V.E. [4]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cheesy, Father-Son Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Alternating, Protective!Gibson, The Author Regrets Everything, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel needs someone to talk to him about sex/relationships and since his father's gone he turns to the only (responsible) adult he knows. Brent also has a talk with his mom that goes from bad to just flat out awkward in a blink of the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verify Your Self-Worth Through Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I last updated. I've just been so caught up in other stories. Sorry -_-

Brent woke up the next morning cold, eyes blinking past the fogginess of sleep to peer over at Daniel who was wrapped up in his blanket like a child. His face relaxed and a subtle little smile softening his features making him look younger than he was. No one should be allowed to look that adorable while they slept, Brent thought. Daniel was just as baby faced as ever and looked absolutely peaceful. Brent wondered what he was dreaming about.

He stuck a hand out to trace it along Daniel's unblemished face, the pale skin contrasting sharply to his tan and let it rest against his cheek softly. Brent smoothed a lock of curls off the side of Daniel's face and laced his fingers through the somewhat mess of it, reveling in the feel of it's fullness and texture. His hand came down to curve around the exposure of his neck, trailing a finger along the shell of Daniel's ear that made the slightly shorter boy hum and cuddle closer.

Daniel was so close that Brent could feel the warmth radiating off his body and the soft rhythm of breath ghosting over his neck. Brent leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Daniel's forehead, his lips tingling from the warmth that sent a signal to his brain. The transmitter in the center of his teenaged mind picked up the signal and, on impulse, made him venture on, letting his hand slip between them and the blanket to run a hand over graphic tee Daniel had on.

It was in the way of Brent being able to feel the source of all warmth and he cursed the band that was on Daniel's shirt for covering it up. Thoroughly irritated, he let his hand snake up under the bottom of the shirt and ran it up Daniel's flat stomach to his chest, rubbing along the contours of a body he still hasn't seen with his eyes.

He had half a mind to peel back the covers that cocooned Daniel and raise that shirt up far enough for him to get an eyeful. He'd let his lips skim along that stomach and nipping with teeth he'd leave marks around Daniel's belly button, hiking his pajamas bottoms down just enough to expose hips bones to do the same. The thought of marking Daniel while he was oblivious was far too exciting that Brent no longer felt cold and with the added human furnace next to him made him burn up with arousal.

Brent flushed as he became aware of his arousal tenting in his pants, but he couldn't really be blamed could he? I mean, come on... He was in the prime of his youth with a boy he was very attracted to laying right next to him. That made him weird? You'd think not being aroused would be weird and yet here he was, feeling awkward because he was functioning like a normal teenager. It was probably only awkward because he didn't want to freak Daniel out by invading his personal space and getting a hard on just from touching him. Sure, last night had been great and he was certain Daniel liked him back, but things like this were fragile and needed to be handled with care.

Last night was on the spur of the moment and Brent didn't want to ruin things by being too forward if Daniel had decided sometime during sleep that maybe he didn't want this or that he was afraid of all the things that came with liking boys. Like homophobia. Scrutiny. Disgust. Maybe Daniel was confused, maybe they both were, but when Brent had stared into Daniel's eyes last night he felt something he never had before.

Certainty.

He's never been so sure and it scared and excited him at the same time, shivers running down his spine that awakened goosebumps along his arms. That body beneath his hand still unseen but so alive and warm, practically calling out to Brent to touch it.

Fuck it.

His nails raked up to his chest and brushed a nipple, causing Daniel to sigh and shift. Brent bit the corner of his mouth and did it again with the same reaction, smirking when Daniel's hips pressed against his. Daniel was still asleep but his mewing and erection said otherwise as his body craved the friction it so desperately needed. His chest moved up and down shallowly under Brent's curious fingertips, the subtle brush of thumb over areola electrifying synapses.

Brent flushed, heart pounding in his ears as his body temperature sky rocketed off the charts. Just touching Daniel's chest with the lightest of caresses had them both worked up and it was almost better than last night altogether. His face was burning up and his breathing was out of sync, making him pull his hand away reluctantly and causing those sweet sighs to fall silent on Daniel's lips.

Too far, Brent told himself.

Daniel shifted again and opened his icy eyes up to Brent, questioning him silently through sleep fogged haze. He peeled the blanket back and blushed when he realized he was aroused, his pale skin turning a soft pink. it seemed as though Daniel was completely oblivious as to what just happened but knowing in a weird way something had. Why else would he have a hard on?

"Hey," Daniel blushed.

"Hey," Brent whispered back with a smile, staring into those blue eyes.

"I'm guessing this is your fault," Daniel said with a gesture to his crotch.

"Now you know I feel. Why do you think I'm so happy to see you?"

"Maybe we should do something about it?" Daniel suggested with a purr.

Daniel leaned forward and kissed Brent chastely, sighing in contentment at the contact. He ran his tongue over Brent's plush bottom lip and nipped it with gentle pressure, coaxing Brent's tongue out to clash with it. Their lips weren't touching but their tongues were teasing and playing, sticking out from between smiles to be drenched in the other's saliva and half panted chuckles.

It was almost as if their tongues were wrestling for dominance, but dominance over what? They weren't exactly kissing and their hands were glued firmly to eachother's face and neck for a better grip, so it wasn't that. Perhaps it was something deeper than that? Whatever it was, Daniel was losing and soon Brent's tongue was down Daniel's throat, hands fisted in the front of his shirt. Daniel could do nothing but grin and bare it.

Brent was pulling at Daniel's waistband hastily, eagerness and curiosity bubbling up inside him to finally touch another person intimately for the first time. Skin to skin contact. Daniel helped slip his pajama bottoms down just enough for his cock to be free and out in the open for Brent to see.

It was pale like the rest of the boy, flushed the same color as his face when he blushed and perhaps a tad over average. It was strange, to Brent, to finally see one other than his own in person, but it was a good kind of strange and it turned him on even more when he realized it.

He was staring at another boy's erection and it couldn't be more hot.

A hand extended towards it giddily and grasped the hot flesh with a sweaty palm, wrapping around it to squeeze firmly. It caused Daniel to gasp, his cock giving a small pulse in Brent's nervously excited hand. He masturbated before (what boy didn't?) but this was entirely different, because the texture and grip was nothing like his own. It was unpredictable.

"This is so weird," Brent admitted honestly, hand staying at the base of Daniel's cock just to get the feel of it. "I think I can feel your pulse. It's kinda hot."

Brent moved his hand up to the tip slowly, drawing out a low moan from Daniel, and placed his palm over the head to rub it in slow, tantalizing circles. He gauged Daniel's reactions to see what made him more vocal and what made him twist in the sheets, setting up a good rhythm when he had him worked up just right. Brent's thumb brushed just below the head on each upstroke, sometimes going further to spread precome around, but to tease more than anything else.

Daniel was on his back, writhing at the feeling of Brent jacking him off with a somewhat experienced twisting technique he couldn't begin to fathom in his over-sexed teenage mind. At the moment any words that came out of his mouth were forgotten and diminished the broken syllables and choked gasps.

The dry friction sliding along his cock was beginning to pay off for his benefit and Brent sped his hand up some too. Brent marveled at the tightly wound skin moving with his hand along hard muscle had felt and he loved the sounds Daniel was making even more. Daniel's face was bright pink and contorted it mindless bliss, soft lips parted for the unintelligible words rolling off of his tongue.

"You're so hot right now," Brent whispered hotly into Daniel's ear. Brent was too hot and bothered to stop his words of wonderment from coming out and sounding so flithy. "Throbbing in my hand. Ready to explode all over yourself. Can you imagine if I was inside you right now, Daniel? Fucking you against the mattress."

Daniel's dialated eyes locked with Brent's dark ones and sobbed out a strangled moan, cock pulsing prominently to expel white liquid in rapid fire out of the tip. Luckily for Daniel his shirt was raised up just slightly so his shirt didn't weathered the wrath of Daniel's orgasm. It was even better than last night's.

He came down after a minute as Brent wiped him down carelessly with his own blanket and planted a kiss to Daniel's cheek. Daniel's breathing slowed down and he pulled his pants up over his exposed lower half, catching a hopeful gaze from Brent. He knew Brent wanted the favor returned and Daniel was more than willing to oblige.

"You got something for me in there?" Daniel asked a little cocky, nodding to the bulge in Brent's pants.

But as soon as Daniel reached a hand over rub it through the thin material, Tara called out from the kitchen requesting him at once. Brent sighed and cursed his mother silently for needing him in such a compromising moment. He rolled out of bed, suddenly feeling not aroused at all anymore and motioned for Daniel to come with him.

When they got to the kitchen Tara was seated at the table with her hands clasped together and face neutral. Oh no. Neutral was NOT good and Brent knew he was in for it. She stuck a hand out as if to say take a seat, knowing he couldn't possibly refuse he did as he was told.

"You'll have to go home now, Daniel. I'm sorry," She said calmly, turning her gaze back to Brent with that same stern expression. "I need to have a talk with my son."

Daniel got the picture and meekly said goodbye to both Brent and Tara, not caring if he had to walk home in his pajamas. He made sure he locked the door on his way out and wished Brent the best of luck for the scolding he knew was coming his way.

"What time did I tell you to be back by?" Tara asked firmly.

"Midnight, ma'am."

"And were you here at midnight?"

"No, ma'am," Brent sighed, hanging his head and looking off to the side in defeat under his mother's stone faced scrutiny. No one survived the stern stare of Tara Abbott and lived to tell the tale. Brent knew he was screwed.

Game over, man.

"What in God's name was more important than your responsibilities?"

Brent couldn't look at his mother and words failed to reach his mouth, he didn't know what to say. He'd be too embarrassed to go into details anyway if he did. Brent looked back up to his mother, a blush creeping across his face as if revealing everything he was too scared to say.

"Brent..." She exhaled as she came to realization.

He hoped against hope that she wouldn't disown him or be ashamed, she hadn't exactly said if she approved of his and Daniel's relationship yet. The only thing she said was use a condom, so she wasn't being very clear on what terms that had left them on.

"Not in the car?" She asked almost forlornly. Or put off.

"No!" Brent whined, his voice taking on a more frustrated tone to hide his embarrassment. "We didn't even have sex... Not exactly."

"Then where?"

"The Marina," Brent cringed, knowing what would make her go off.

"In public?!" She asked exasperated, her head about to short circuit and pop like a balloon. "You boys could've came here where it's safe and... Private."

"We were in private!" Brent protested. "And, well... It sorta just happened." Brent was beyond embarrassed and nervous. He was lying in his own grave as he spoke, no longer able to blush but face heating up all the same as his mom asked him all of this. "I just wanted to take him someone quiet for awhile."

"What did you boys do? You didn't hurt him, did you?" She asked cautiously.

"Mom! Why would I hurt him?"

"Well I just assumed that he'd be the... Ummm... You know..." Tara made a hand gesture and Brent got it. She was so ready to assume that her son was the dominant male in the relationship and that Daniel was on the receiving end. To put it plainly Tara was practically calling Daniel "The Bitch".

"How would you know?" Brent defended. "For all you know I cou--"

He was cut off by a look that said: Really, Brent? Really? Come on...

A mother always knows about her child and Tara knew her son wasn't the skirt of the relationship, no offense to Daniel. She didn't know whether it was the truth or just her wishing Brent wouldn't get hurt, down there, but either way she wasn't far from being right.

"So you didn't have sex?" Tara asked after a moment.

"No, mom. And if I did I wouldn't tell you," Brent said honestly. "So am I in trouble?" He had guts for asking, because he should know if he's in trouble or not and his mother shouldn't have to clarify.

"Are you serious about Daniel?"

The question came out of nowhere but Brent knew the answer all the same.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're growing up so fast," Tara said, voice wanting to crack and tears wanting to brim over in joy. "Harold would be so proud. I'm proud of you."

**************

Daniel made his way up to the front desk of the police station, requesting for Detective Gibson. It was well into the day and since Brent hadn't called yet he decided he'd pay a visit to his friend. After a moment Gibson strode up and wrapped his arms tightly around Daniel's shoulders in a warm hug, ruffling his curls affectionately.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged like this so Daniel wrapped his arms around Gibson's waist just as tight, relishing in the moment. Gibson beamed brightly when he pulled back, truly delighted to see the young man had stopped by.

Gibson motioned to the officer at the front desk and placed a hand on the small of Daniel's, urging him towards the entrance and out into the streets. It had exactly been Gibson's break just yet, but when it came to Daniel he was more than eager to risk the exception. He really loved and cared for the boy like he was family, he'd bend over backwards for Daniel. It wasn't out of pity, there really was a connection between them. A chemistry. Something oddly father-son.

There was a coffee shop nearby and Gibson held the door open for Daniel politely, letting the boy order anything he wanted off the menu. When their coffee was done they took a seat near the window, setting their cups down to cool off. Gibson loosened his tie a little and cleared his throat, flashing another smile at Daniel as he adjusted in his seat.

"It's good to see you, Daniel. How's your day going?"

"Pretty good."

"Is something wrong?" Gibson asked concerned, not knowing why Daniel had come to see him freely. He knew Daniel liked him but teenagers don't often come to see a cop, especially a detective. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Daniel giggled. "I just wanted to see you. Ask you some questions."

"Questions? Am I being interrogated? I thought I was the detective here," Gibson chortled, making Daniel smile with his cheesy joke but loving it anyway. "No, I'm kidding. What kind of questions?"

Daniel blushed behind a smile and looked away momentarily, wondering how to word his answer correctly without embarrassing himself. But in the end it was inevitable and he'd have to take a leap of faith.

"You know, 'The Talk'," He said vaguely, whispering so only Gibson could hear. "About the birds and the bees."

"Oh," Gibson said dumbly not getting it at first then exclaiming the vowel, nearly drawing everyone's attention to them. "Oh!"

Daniel blushed deep crimson when everyone's eyes were drawn to them as if a big neon arrow pointing to Daniel was right above his head. He died a little inside to say the least, watching Gibson blush as well for being so dense at first and wanting to take back what he had just said.

"I know you're not my father or have any kids. It's not your responsibility or anything, but I'd appreciate any help you could give me. I'd ask Mallick but he'd probably give me a hard time about it. I wanted to talk to a mature adult."

"What about your mom?" Gibson inquired, not trying to get out of the situation per se, but it wasn't his place to give Daniel sex advice without the consent of the mother.

"She's gonna be gone for a little while and even if she was here I couldn't talk to her. I trust you more anyway," Daniel said genuinely. "Can you help me? Please?"

With a face like that, Gibson couldn't say no.

"Of course I will, Daniel," Gibson said, putting hand on top of Daniel's in understanding. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, there's this person that I like and I've recently become sexually active with them," Daniel began.

"How recent?" Gibson asked evenly.

"This morning, not including last night." Daniel felt like he was confessing to a priest right now and as he admitted these things to the detective he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "I just wanted to know if I should take it slow or not?"

"Depends on what you've done already."

"We've touched, or they've touched me. And I was about to touch them back, but we were interrupted and I was wondering if I should return the favor soon. What should I do?" Daniel asked nervously, making sure he didn't reveal the sexual identity of the person he was referring to.

"First thing you need to know about being sexually active is that you shouldn't have to be pressured into doing something you don't want to. You should be able to move at your own pace and if your partner can't accept that then they're not for you. You have to ask yourself: Is this what YOU want?"

"I want to make them feel the same way I did. I just don't know how to do it," Daniel said shyly. "I'm not ready for sex, but I want to do something better than what they did for me. This person is special and I want to treat them as such."

Despite how personal and sexual the conversation was Gibson hadn't felt too awkward, he was a kid once too with the same questions and more. He just didn't know what to say, he didn't know what other options could be offered to his young friend and more importantly he didn't want to sound creeping suggesting sexual activities for Daniel and his partner to do.

"Well," Gibson started, coughing subtly, "There's always oral stimulation." The word oral stuck flatly to his tongue and made his mouth dry, suddenly feeling like a nervous teenager again. His face growing warm as Daniel listened and watched intently. "It doesn't always have to be just down there. You could do what they did to you and just occupy them with your mouth elsewhere. Don't be afraid to explore first. Just take it slow and see what pleases them the most."

So it wasn't the best advice he could give Daniel, but it was hard to tell a boy how to please another person without making it personal. Not everyone got turned on by the same things and not everyone responded so easily, it was something you had to find out yourself. You had to find out what they liked and didn't like, you needed to to find their weak points, and test their sensitivity. Push them and wait for a push back.

But it seemed Daniel got what Gibson was trying to say, sparing the older man's sanity with a nod of understanding. Daniel almost felt bad for enjoying the deep blush that crept across Gibson's face as he picked up his cup to take a cautious sip of still hot liquid.

"I know that's something only a father should tell his son, but... You're the only father figure in my life. I appreciate everything you're doing for me, Matt," Daniel said, voice cracking slightly at the admission of respect and love he held for the detective. He meant every word and Daniel was glad he had someone like Gibson in his life. "Thank you."

"Anytime, buddy. You can always count on me to be there when you need me. I promise," Gibson murmured the last two words and came to sit next to Daniel. He wrapped and arm around the boy's shoulder and gripped it protectively, not wanting to let go for a second.

Daniel felt like crying in his arms but he couldn't bring himself to shed a tear. Besides, he embarrassed Gibson enough for one day.


End file.
